Chanson du quotidien
by vendredi13
Summary: "Personne ne sait réellement comment leur histoire a commencé. Peut-être, simplement, leurs musiques étaient-elles bien accordées..." Severus et Hermione


**Titre : **Chanson du quotidien

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Romance

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi !

**Note au lecteur : **En faisant le ménage sur mon disque dur, j'ai retrouvé ce petit OS, sans prétention aucune, qui ne rend pas tout à fait ce que je voulais qu'il rendre mais enfin... J'attendais, pour le publier, que nous soyons le 21 juin. En ce qui concerne mon autre histoire que j'ai mise en pause depuis pas mal de temps, je compte bien évidemment la reprendre d'ici peu, ou du moins je l'espère puisqu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui me tient à coeur mais que j'ai du mettre de côté au profit de choses plus urgente, genre passer le bac (ah ah !). Voilà voilà. Il ne me reste qu'à arrêter mon blabla et à vous laisser à la lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Hermione Granger avait toujours aimé la musique. Presque tout autant que les gros ouvrages qui garnissaient les étagères de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Toute petite, déjà, ses parents l'avaient nourrie de musique classique, de jazz, de reggae et de rock. La petite chaîne Hi-Fi qu'ils s'étaient offerte pour noël trônait dans le salon, à la place d'honneur, tandis que les CD s'empilaient par centaine sur une étagère. Le matin, au lever, c'était une symphonie de Beethoven. Le soir, au coucher, une berceuse de Brahms. Lorsque sa mère préparait le déjeuner, c'était Led Zeppelin ou les Pink Floyd. Pendant l'apéritif, les Stones laissaient place aux Beattles, ou à Marley selon le temps qu'il faisait, tandis que le milieu d'après-midi était réservé aux morceaux plus dynamiques, comme Scorpions ou Metallica, qui faisaient la joie de son père. Le reste du programme musical variait au gré des goûts du moment : Helen et John Granger avaient eu, plusieurs mois auparavant, un véritable coup de foudre pour la musique orientale. Toute la maisonnée avait été bercée de sonorités japonaises pendant plusieurs semaines.

Les Granger vivaient par et pour la musique.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté le domicile familial pour se rendre à Poudlard, Hermione avait craint de regretter cette effervescence musicale, et ce malgré sa joie de se savoir acceptée par ceux qui lui étaient semblables. D'autant plus que le directeur lui avait clairement spécifié que les objets d'origines moldue, les objets électriques, seraient inutilisables dans le château.

Pendant la première année qu'elle avait passée à Poudlard, elle avait eu trop peu de temps libre pour pouvoir regretter la musique. L'année suivante moins encore – elle en avait passé la moitié allongée dans un lit, à l'infirmerie, à attendre une utopique décoction de mandragore. L'été venu, elle avait savouré à sa juste valeur la mélodie qui courait, tout le jour durant, dans la maison de ses parents, avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron au Terrier pour le reste des vacances.

Les années qui avaient suivi avaient été tout aussi animées : elle avait – entre autres – été pourchassée par un loup garou dans la forêt interdite, retenue prisonnière au fond du lac noir, chevauché une créature invisible et combattu des mangemorts. Et, au milieu de toute cette agitation, Hermione Granger avait progressivement perdu le goût de la musique.

Allongée sur son lit défait, cependant, elle écoute. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, le château chante, et sa musique est omniprésente. Le murmure de l'aube se répand dans les couloirs du château, l'habille de mille couleurs. Les murs de l'édifice semblent alors frémir, se réveiller, et se joignent à la mélodie. Au son clair du levant viennent ainsi s'ajouter un choeur de voix plus graves, plus obscures. Les arbres bruissent dans le parc, cliquetis incessant qui sert de base rythmique à l'ensemble. Une porte grince, une fenêtre claque. Percussions. Le vent souffle, cuivres et bois. Une note esquissée retentit, le sanglot lyrique d'un violoncelle.

Hermione sourit.

Son attention se porte à présent sur l'homme étendu à ses côtés. Il respire doucement, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière à peine perceptible. Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres fines, un sourire d'enfant qui redécouvre dans ses rêves la beauté du monde. Elle se concentre sur son souffle profond, se rapproche de son torse et, peu à peu, les battements de son coeur deviennent audibles. Elle soupire.

Elle sait que d'ici quelques minutes, quelques heures peut-être, il ouvrira les yeux et sa voix sonnera à ses oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies. Retentira alors la douce chanson du quotidien, le bruit de ses pas sur le sol de la chambre, celui de la douche, la danse de ses mains au-dessus du chaudron, le tintement des couverts lorsqu'ils mangeront les yeux dans les yeux et – plus tard peut-être – son souffle erratique, ses gémissements rauques, ces mots murmurés au creux de son oreille et la délivrance tant attendue, crescendo final.

Hermione sourit de nouveau.

Aujourd'hui sa musique, c'est lui.

Severus Snape.

L'abominable bâtard des cachots, la chauve souris graisseuse, le maître des potions tant redouté par des générations d'élèves.

Personne ne sait réellement comment leur histoire a commencé. Il en faut peu pour que l'amitié se transforme en amour. Peut-être, simplement, leurs musiques étaient-elles bien accordées... Ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur plusieurs projets pour l'ordre, elle l'avait veillé alors qu'il se remettait de ses blessures dues à la guerre, il avait été l'épaule dont elle avait besoin au moment de la mort de ses parents, lorsque ses amis lui avaient fait défaut. Les choses s'étaient faite naturellement.

Pas en douceur, cependant. Les réactions avaient été violentes. Incompréhension, haine, effroi. On lui avait demandé si elle était saine d'esprit, s'il ne l'avait pas soumise à l'Impérium ou bien forcée à boire l'une de ces potions dont il avait le secret. On l'avait insulté, décrié, sali. Ils avaient tenu bon et, lorsque Harry Potter, le survivant, s'était finalement rangé du côté de sa meilleure amie, tout l'agitation née autour du couple était progressivement retombée. On parlait encore, bien sûr, mais on ne critiquait plus ouvertement.

Hermione avait emménagé à Poudlard, dans les appartements de Severus, et elle avait obtenu l'ancien poste de Minerva, devenue directrice à la mort de Dumbledore. Elle aimait ses élèves et eux le lui rendaient bien. Quant à Severus, il s'était fait moins aigri. Il n'allais pas jusqu'à donner des points aux ressortissants de la maison gryffondore, mais il avait perdu un peu de son sadisme légendaire.

Severus gémit dans son sommeil, grimaçant sous le premier rayon de soleil, déjà brûlant.

On était le 21 juin.

Hermione se haussa à la hauteur du visage de son amant, encore endormi. Elle claqua des doigts alors qu'une mélodie douce retentissait dans la pièce. La magie avait parfois du bon, songea-t-elle en réveillant Severus d'un doux baiser. Tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Bon anniversaire, mon amour... »

_En mêlant mon pas au tien, j'entre dans ta musique,_

_Et ton chant me recouvre, me caresse et me noie_

_Les notes se déversent dans l'océan unique_

_Et les vagues me bercent de ce en quoi je crois._

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le 21 juin est le jour de la fête de la musique, c'est pour cette raison que je voulais attendre pour poster cet OS.

Et sinon...

Review ?


End file.
